


Virtual Happiness

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: During the four months in Jasper’s haven, Eva misses the world outside.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Virtual Happiness

Eva missed the stars. 

Months had passed in the labyrinth and Jasper’s haven. 

Her world had become artificial light and smothering darkness. 

The nights she’d spent walking freely beneath the open sky were a distant memory.

She closed her eyes and tried to recall the feeling of damp grass between her toes, the scent of fallen rain in the dust, the feel of it running down her face. 

Her memory failed her, the lack of it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Just one more thing Strauss had managed to take from her at last. 

Eva wondered if she had not succeeded where Strauss had failed and finally cut herself off from everything she loved, every distraction, everything but cold, bitter hatred…

She opened her eyes to the soft glow of lamplight. Looking around Jasper’s small library that had unexpectedly become home.

Jasper was seated on the small sofa writing in a notebook, his tongue absently sticking out between his fangs as he concentrated.

Her heart swelled at the sight of him, fondness and something deeper. 

Her touchstone. 

Alright, there was still love, above anything else she had that, and guarded it well.

“Eva?”

Jasper’s voice cut gently through her musings.  
She blinked finding his eyes locked on to her’s, his expression confused.

“You were staring. Everything ok?”

Eva nodded “yes, sorry I was thinking.”

Jasper sat back on the sofa taking the opportunity to stretch his long limbs. Eva didn’t mind the strange crunching and popping noises the way Nelli, or others did. They were just another part of him. She’d grown used to the sounds of his body by now, even delighted in discovering new ones.

The Nosferatu stood and crossed the room to where she sat, curled up at the foot of one of his bookshelves. He deftly avoided the piles of tomes scattered around Eva and settled himself in the gap beside her, opening his arms expectantly. 

Eva shuffled back into them, laying her head against his chest. He enclosed her in his long limbs, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. Her Nosferatu beat any weighted blanket, Eva thought, nestling in against him. 

“I know you miss the park.” He whispered.

She nodded silently.

Jasper kissed her head again resting his cheek against her hair. 

“When this is all over.” She whispered. “When we’re safe...I want to go back.” She absently wiped away the red gathering in the corner of her eye.

“I...i just miss seeing the stars.”

Jasper held her quietly for a time. She couldn’t see his face but his chest rumbled with the low growl he made when he was deep in thought. He was very cat like when he let his guard down, the rumble was soothing.

Finally he began to stand. Eva let him gently untangle himself from her. He stretched again and turned to take her hand.

Jasper met her eyes deliberately holding her gaze as he drew her to her feet.

“Jasper?” 

He looked conflicted which made her nervous. Her expression must have betrayed her concern. Jasper cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently. 

“There’s something I need to go out for.” He said it slowly and calmly but the words made her chest tightened.

“Why?...are you-if you’re hungry, you know you can...” she held out her wrist.

Jasper kissed the inside of it teasingly with a small smile. 

“Tempting but, no. This isn’t about that.” 

Eva frowned, “you’re sure you need to go?”

“For an hour or so, no more than that I promise.” He kissed her again holding her tightly until she relaxed despite herself.

“I won’t be seen.” 

Eva knodded biting her lip with worry as he gave her hand one final reassuring squeeze before leaving the haven.

An hour passed, then another. Eva tried to distract herself with a book but found herself reading the same passage half a dozen times without taking in a word. Giving up she instead warded some of Jasper’s clothing, the sharp bite of her knife a familiar distraction, and a different discomfort to focus on, instead of the tight dread in her chest. 

At last Jasper returned.

Eva rushed to meet him at the door to reassure herself that he was whole and had not been followed.

He was carrying a black box, about the size of his chest. 

The Nos, greeted her with an uncertain smile. Eva watched him in growing confusion as he fussed with the box. He set it down on the coffee table and made to open it but then glanced at her, pausing.

“Can I ask...would you mind leaving the room for a moment. I want to get this right. It’s a...” he hesitated looking suddenly shy. “...present. Of sorts.”

Eva did as he asked. Crossing their haven she let herself into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Her hand went to the pendant he’d given her. She ran her thumb over the smooth jasper stone on the top waiting patiently.

At last the door opened. Jasper walked in. He grinned widely obviously pleased with something. 

“Ready?”

He held out his hand to her. Eva took it with a smile. She didn’t often get to see him excited, which he clearly was, judging by the eagerness in his steps as he led her swiftly back into the library.

On entering Eva looked curiously at the strange headgear on the coffee table.

“Jasper...what?”

Jasper crossed to it and picked up the headset. “VR Oculus, latest model.”

He stepped up to her holding it out. “Want to try it? I’ve set it up.”

Eva eyed the technology curiously. She knew about virtual reality of course, but as far as she new it had not progressed beyond cartoonish blocks.

“Alright...”

She gracefully removed her flower crown, setting it carefully on the arm of the sofa.

Jasper waited until she was done. “Close your eyes.”

Eva smiled at him in amusement but obediently closed her eyes.

She felt Jasper close the distance, felt his lips steal a soft kiss, then he gently placed the headset over her eyes and adjusted the straps. 

“Hold these.”

She felt him placing controls into her hands. It felt alien but she trusted him.

At last he let her go. “Ok, this might be a little strange at first but...you can look now.”

Eva opened her eyes and found herself in a lush green forest in daylight. She looked up to see the sunlight shining through the leaves above her. Looking down the light played out in shadows on the ground. A wave of sudden vertigo made her sway, it was just too strange to find herself looking at the forest but knowing and feeling her body still in the haven.

Jasper’s voice came from behind her. “It takes some getting used too.”

“Yes...This is...this is wonderful Jasper.”

Eva drank in the sight of the sun on the leaves, reaching out to touch a branch, she saw the ghostly hand of the controller oblige her movements. A sigh of longing escaped her lips as she picked it up in unfeeling fingers.

“It’s not perfect but...it’s something.” Jasper whispered, closer now.

“Can you see this?” Eva asked turning towards his voice. The forest stretched all around her but he was not in it. Her heart ached to see him in all this lush green and light. She wanted to see him smile at it, laugh in joy as the rays covered his flesh but caused no pain or harm.

Outside in the haven, Jasper held up his phone. The screen showed the forest, every tree and ray of sunlight. He held it up so he could watch Eva’s expression and see all that she did.

“I can see...” he whispered.

She was enchanting. Snow White turning here and there in wonder at the world in front of her.

“But you, wanted the stars?”

Eva paused, in her woodland exploration. “...yes...please.”

Jasper smiled. Quickly he directed her hands to the hidden menu, she followed his instructions carefully swaying again as her mind adjusted to the strange new images appearing from nowhere.

“Select, the one on your left.”

He waited patiently his eyes locked to Eva’s face. Even half concealed he saw the moment she selected the new program and the immediate childlike grin it provoked.

Eva was on a hillside, HER hillside. Below her the city of Los Angeles spread out beautiful and glittering in its artificial lights.  
She turned knowing what she would see, and was not disappointed to find the Observatory towering up behind her towards the night sky.

Jasper reached out to gently take her arm. She didn’t flinch at the unexpected contact and allowed him to guide her to the floor of the haven. They settled with his back against the sofa and her’s comfortably against him. Eva sighed happily as she allowed her head to rest on his chest, tilted up so she could see the stars spread out above them.

Here, in the virtual world, the light pollution didn’t hide or lesson the sparkling blanket. The Milky Way stood out clear and glorious, cutting a glittering path above them. 

Eva couldn’t see Jasper still, but if they truly had sat like this, beneath the stars she wouldn’t have seen him either. Jasper’s arms were around her, it was enough.

“It’s not quite the same...I know.” Jasper whispered.

Eva shook her head against him. “It’s wonderful...thankyou, Jasper.”

She felt him growl low and happy.

They sat for a long time while she admired her long lost stars.

“Well.” Jasper said finally. “I can’t wait to see how you do with Beat Saber...”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff and my friend let me try his VR headset afew weeks ago. I couldn’t deal with it for long but a fic was born!


End file.
